Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 050
ばれた | romaji = Ransāzu Erabareta Senshi | japanese translated = Lancers - The Chosen Warriors | japanese air date = April 5, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | screenwriter = Kamishiro Tsutomu | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Makiuchi Momoko }} "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" is the fiftieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 5, 2015. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Declan At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Future Metropolis Heartland" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya places and in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons and from his hand, both in Defense Position. Turn 2: Declan Declan draws "D/D Baphomet". He then activates the effect of the "D/D Swirlal Slime" in his hand, which lets him fuse it along with other Fusion Material monsters from his hand to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster. He fuses "Swirl Slime" and "D/D Baphomet" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons . As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK will be reduced to 0. He Special Summons . Declan then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Night Howling" with the Level 4 "Baphomet" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. As a "D/D" monster was Special Summoned, Declan activates the effect of "Temujin", letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons via this effect. As a "D/D" monster was Special Summoned, Declan activates the effect of "Alexander", letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons . Declan activates the effect of "Baphomet", allowing him to double the Level of a monster whose Level is 1 through 6. He selects and doubles the Level of "Swirlal Slime" ("Swirlal Slime": 2 → 4). He then overlays his two Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. "Alexander" attacks and destroys "Stargazer Magician". "Caesar" attacks and destroys "Splash Mammoth". "Temujin" attacks directly (Yuya: 4000 → 2000 LP). Declan Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuya Yuya draws from his hand along with and from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Mammoth Splash", which allows him to fuse it and other Fusion Material monsters in his hand and on his field to Fusion Summon a monster, but "Mammoth Splash" will be banished instead of sent to the Graveyard. Yuya fuses "Odd-Eyes" with "Mammoth Splash" via this effect, to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Stargazer", which allows him to Special Summon exactly 1 Pendulum Monster he controlled that left the field. is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. Yuya then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch", letting him Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by using monsters he controls as the Fusion Material Monsters. Yuya fuses "Odd-Eyes" and "Stargazer" to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. As a Level 5 Spellcaster-Type monster was used as its Fusion Material, the effect of "Rune-Eyes" lets it attack three times during each Battle Phase. "Rune-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Temujin", "Alexander" and "Caesar" (Declan: 4000 → 3000 → 2500 → 1900 LP). "Beast-Eyes" attacks directly, but Declan activates his face-down "D/D/D Contract Modification", which allows him to reduce the battle damage to 0 by banishing the "D/D/D" monster from his Graveyard with the highest ATK, and then add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" Pendulum Monster from his Deck to his hand. He banishes "Alexander" and adds "D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Declan uses "D/D Night Howling's" effect to Special Summon "D/D Baphomet", the latter card is shown to be in his hand. However, the following instant, "D/D Baphomet" is shown coming out from his Graveyard. * When Declan adds "D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler" to his hand, he is shown to be holding four cards (including "Kepler") when he should be holding three (to see how his hand would progress to this stage, check the Featured Duel.) Whether or not "D/D/D Caesar the Wave Overlord" has its OCG effect to add a "Covenant" card to his hand upon destruction (which would explain the extra card) is not stated.